Nocturne Melodies
by MysticGlitch
Summary: Lelio is a getaway driver at 23. His main mission. Take care of Corina DeAngelo, the niece of Marsalis DeAngelo  a mafia boss . Things are interesting from the get go. How ever things become even more exciting with the meeting of Claire.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: AAL- Lelio does not own GTA4. Nor is he making money off of this. Neither do I, for that matter I don't really care for this game. How on earth did he talk me into this? I have my own fanfictions to worry about. We do own the two main characters. (Lelio Horatio and Corina.)

Summary: Lelio is a getaway driver at 23. His main mission. Take care of Corina DeAngelo, the niece of Marsalis DeAngelo (a mafia boss). Things are interesting from the get go. How ever things become even more exciting with the meeting of Claire.

Warnings: Language. (You should expect that. It's GTA.) Violence. (Not saying anything.) Random situations. Anything else not mentioned.

Pairings: It's GTA. You expect pairings? No Lelio or Corina though.

Lelio: Let's get this show on the road!

AAL: Can I leave? I have my own stories to worry about.

Lelio: No! We have to work on chapter 2!

AAL: sighs. Enjoy. (bored)

**Nocturne**

**By:**

**Lelio Horatio**

**Beta by:**

**Apocalypse Angel Laiceica**

"Get in the car Fanta!" Yelled Lelio Horatio, currently under the codename Crush.

LCPD's finest pulled up to the bank of Liberty, as a blond woman wearing sunglasses hopped over the hood of a black F620. Lelio shot the front tires of several cruisers as the woman tossed the bag of loot onto the car's floor before sliding through the window. "Drive!" She demanded.

Lelio took off at top speed uncaring of other cars.

The woman flicked on the radio, ducking to change her wig. "Jeez Crush, you act like this is our first job all over again."

"No need for sarcasm, Cor-i-na!" Lelio drew out Fanta's real name. Catching her changing into a school uniform once a bright purple wig was in place. "Rebel or punk?"

"Cosplayer." Corina Responded. "Codenames only."

Lelio chuckled, "You and anime. How did we get into this mess?" He asked as he made a sharp turn.

::Flashback::

Marsalis walked ahead of the 23 year old male getaway driver that his men had scouted and approved of. "You don't touch her. You don't look at her. You don't even think of her." Marsalis was lecturing the young man as they stepped into a room.

"If I take my eyes of the road, we'll die" Both men paused, considering. Laughing they continued into the room. Standing there was a girl… woman… girl… How old is she?

Corina and Lelio look at each other. Corina watched him with a blank expression on her aristocratic face. Lelio thinks to himself, "She's studying me."

Corina stared, slate blue eyes unblinking. Lelio blinked once. Nerves began signaling danger signs.

Corina's wide eyes glared beneath long lashes. Lelio started to sweat, before blinking twice. Corina turned away. "OMFG! Did I fail?" He panicked in his mind.

Marsalis moved forward hugging Corina to him as he briefed them on their current mission. Lelio was still freaking out in his mind. Marsalis paused mid-sentence realizing that one of them wasn't paying attention. "Are you listening?" Lelio snaps out of it, immediately reminded of his grade school teachers lecturing him, "Yes?"

Marsalis sighed, at least his niece had been paying attention to the details, and tossed a set of keys to a Turismo at Lelio. "Here she's all yours, and drive safe. I would hate for anything to happen to Corina."

Corina tugged Lelio by his shirt, "Lets go!"

Lelio followed inspecting the keys, as they both walk outside. Lelio opens the car's door for Corina. "Thanks," Corina acknowledged his chivalrous action. She closed the door before he could even offer. Lelio raced around the car to the driver's side, hopped in only to feel something wet soak through his jeans. "ARGH!"

"What's wrong?" Corina asked, not really interested, but amused by his reaction.

"The seat is wet…" He stated. No! He did not just whine!

"Oh jeez. Well, we still have a job to do, so you're stuck with it."

"Fill me in?" Lelio slammed the door at the same time starting the car. The car's transmission grinds.

"Fuck, who drove this thing to hell and back?" Lelio cursed. Already Lelio was frustrated with his working conditions.

"My brother. We're going to a Cluckin Bell in Star Junction, wait across the street for me. You're codename will be Beryl and my codename will be Onyx."

"Codenames? Alright. However, I do have a complaint. Why does my sound more girly?" Lelio agreed. Corina smiled, reminding him of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. "'Cause, I came up with them. Besides, their gems, and can be used for healing purposes. I have a book on it somewhere."

Lelio glanced at her through his peripheral view. "Somewhere huh?"

They got within a block of the Cluckin Bell. Corina pulled out a red wig and easily fixed it on over her pinned tresses, which she had done during the ride, and a pair of brown sunglasses. Placing the sunglasses on, she turned to Lelio.

"Good idea. Changing your identity and all that." Lelio approved, a chuckle carrying over to his voice. He threw on a pair of black sunglasses that he pulled out of an inside pocket.

They pulled up to the store. Corina gracefully slid out as she popped a bubble. Lelio wondered where the gum came from before driving around the block. She patted her coat making sure her Silenced Colt .45 was safe.

She waltzed into the restaurant and glanced at the menu. Seeing no one at the register, Corina sniffed before making her way over. Theatre classes was worth something after all. Inserting her hand into the jacket after ordering, as if to search for her wallet, she pulled out the Silenced Colt .45 demanding the cash in a drawl. "'Ello, love. Do me a favor, won't ch'a? Fill that bag with all those lovilie green pahpers. Preferably the ones with all the pretty faces on 'em."

Lelio switched the Police Scanner on while waiting for his client to finish the job. Corina rushed out of Cluckin Bell, clutching a huge plastic bag of green papers. Hopping across the car she slid through the opened window in the car as if it was the door. Reaching back for a dark blue purse, more like a bag than a purse that Lelio had not noticed at all, Corina quickly transferred the money into the blue purse before slipping it back to its hiding place and tossing out the restaurant bag. She pulled out a white designer bag and began shuffling through it.

_Police Dispatch: All Units advise., Robbery at the Star Junction Cluckin Bell. Suspect is a young female teen, red hair in color, sunglasses, 5ft 4". Speaks with drawl to her voice. Suspect is armed, and last seen entering a yellow sports car. _

_**LCPD Officer: 23 To Dispatch, I see a yellow sports car, plate reads Alpha-1-9-Delta–Bravo-2-Charlie-7. **_

Lelio put the hammer down, transmission grinds, then gets it in gear. He sped off, nearly side swiping a bus, and dodged a taxi. "I HATE FUCKING TRAFFIC!" Lelio yelled loudly. Corina chuckled darkly, red hair replaced by dark blond curls, at the driver's yelling. Slate blue eyes were now forest green.

_**LCPD Officer: 23 To dispatch suspect nearly ran down a taxi, suspect moving at speeds of 80 plus and climbing.**_

Corina slipped off the jacket, her plain white tank top, and dark jeans before carefully removing brown leather gloves. She kicked the white sneakers off carelessly, which were then followed by the white socks. Bending she pulled out a designer dress from the white designer bag, at the same time handing Lelio a designer suit. Both outfits being fromPerseus. "Put it on." She ordered.

"Ok. But, what if it don't fit?" Lelio asked, not at all bothered. It was quite common in his job line.

"Just do it! Oh, and you'll want to speak more elegantly when we reach our destination." She was now putting on make up, already in her designer clothes and shoes. She had added some dark red ribbons with yellow glass butterflies to the wig. Lelio was highly impressed. Corina wore a dark red spaghetti-strapped dress. Below her well developed chest was a thin gold ribbon tied in front flowing down to her knees. The dress flowed down, fluttery, like a butterfly, revealing the pale gold silk dress sewn underneath. Her shoes were dark red high heels. The dark red straps fading to pale gold and tied in such a way that they looked like yellow butterflies as well. Ongoing theme, anyone?

Lelio set the cruise control, and asked Corina to take the wheel. Lelio removed his t-shirt tossing it aside, following Corina's out the window (socks and shoes included), sliding the jeans off. Lelio briefly mourned the pair of jeans in his mind. He slid on the charcoal grey slacks, while struggling into a blue dress shirt. A charcoal grey dress jacket was slowly tugged on, as to not tear the damn thing. He pushed his feet into already tied dress shoes. Lelio combed his hair neatly. "Alright, let me take the wheel." He stated.

Lelio grabbed the wheel and switched off the cruise control. An LCPD Buffalo hit the lights and siren behind them. "Thank god we pulled over into that alleyway a few blocks down." Lelio thought. Changing license plates could be somewhat tricky when one had no time for it. They pulled over to the side and stopped. Lelio prepared his fake license and registration.

The officer tapped the window. Lelio rolled it down in a casual but hurried way. Officer Hopkins (the name on the Officer's badge) asked, "How ya'll doing this evening?"

Lelio commented, "We're good, and yourself officer?"

"I'm good, can I see your license and registration please."

Lelio handed the Officer the papers. The Officer asked "Where ya'll heading?"

Corina Stated "Family meeting." A tremor in her voice. Slightly darkened lips trembling.

"Oh, what type?" Officer Hopkins inquired.

"A-a-a funeral." Corina burst into sobs, tears welling in her eyes and trailing down her cheeks. "She was my age. My twin. Alice was walking home from school, and… and…" Her voice broke. She buried her face into hands.

Lelio patted her shoulder. "They were planning to visit Paris for Christmas. I was going to be their chaperone. Dammit! I was looking forward to France."

Corina sobbed harder.

Officer Hopkins searched for a tissue, or something she could use. Lelio pulled one out of his jacket's pocket. "Here Ellie. I didn't mean to sound so insensitive." Corina reached blindly for the offered hanky.

Officer Hopkins leaned in, and whispered, "If you're going to a funeral, why is she wearing such a bright color?"

Corina, eyes somewhat dried, smiled weakly. "Alice always said red looked good on me. I never agreed with it. It's hideous isn't it? I knew I should of wore black!" Corina began sobbing again, faced turned away, small hiccups emerging.

The Officer immediately regretted asking. "I'm sorry for intruding onto something so personal. Red does suit you Miss Ellie."

"Come Ellie. You know she wished you to wear red to her funeral." Lelio added.

The Officer turned back to Lelio. "Well, everything checks out. Sorry for pulling you two over when you're in a hurry. My best wishes to the family."

"Thank you sir." Lelio accepted back his papers solemnly. He was dancing internally. The Officer had forgotten to actually run a background check thanks to Corina's quick thinking.

A few blocks down the road Lelio asked "What was that?"

Corina replied, "A highly paid tuition for theater classes!" Her eyes were dried of tears, no hiccups passed her lips. She was pretty with her makeup fixed and the blond wig removed. The dark red ribbons with the glass yellow butterflies were now interwoven in her natural sandy brown hair, which was pinned up in a messy fashion.

"You learned all this in one year of high school?" Lelio questioned disbelievingly. Corina nodded, humming. "So they have theater in high school?" Lelio asked.

Corina replied cheerfully. "Yup!" Her eyes were slate blue with sparkly dark red eye-shadow outlined by gold.

"Do they have theater classes else where?" Lelio questioned.

"Yeah, they do" Corina replied quickly.

"Damn shoulda went to high school!" Lelio sated with a disappointed expression.

"You didn't go to high school?" Corina asked with a shocked look.

He ducked his head slightly in shame. "I never finished seventh grade."

Corina's slate blue eyes glistened sadly. "Shame…."

Lelio pulled into a free parking space he spotted nearby. Corina transferred the money into a dark red designer purse before getting out. Lelio followed, trying not to shift nervously. It was time to party.

Patrick McReary "Packie" who helped out on a few Robberies.

Manny Escuela, who Lelio had taken some pleasure beating the pest up in middle school once or twice.

Hot Latin girl by the name Mallorie Bardas-Bellic was the last person he truly recognized as they walked into the party. She was with her fat slob of a husband, Roman Bellic. Lelio had ridden in one of Roman's Cabs and absolutely hated Roman.

Corina had met up with her uncle, and caught him up on the job in soft spoken words disguised beneath a story about funerals. Lelio decided to search for some of his old friends, maybe catch up on the grapevine news even.

Lelio decided to talk with Packie, upon the conversation he met Niko Bellic, the cousin of the fat slob. Niko had agreed that Roman was an idiot. Packie ranted about how he and Niko were very close friends, and Lelio was almost curious and thought to himself "I wonder if Niko has been this guy that is constantly on radio news all the time; he's a legend…."

Packie nudged Lelio, "You still listening?"

Lelio had lost track while pondering his thoughts. Lelio laughed good-naturedly at himself. "Oh sorry, was sidetracked by my thoughts." Niko rolled his eyes, and Packie laughed with Lelio. Ah, the times Lelio would get in trouble just by drifting off into thought. Some of the greatest times of his life, Packie mused, was spent watching Lelio running because he was too deep in thought to pay attention to anything else. Like his first girlfriend… Packie snickered at the memory.

"Marsalis wants you in you in his office," Corina whispered to Lelio, having sneaked up on him and his friends. She smiled at them politely before wandering off. Lelio nodded to Packie and Niko before following Corina at a slow pace.

He walked into the office, only to see it would be him and Marsalis together. Corina closed the door behind him. Lelio hid his nervousness behind a mask of indifference. The mask of a professional about to meet his fate. Marsalis waltzed up to Lelio and shook hands with the getaway driver. "You did good today, I'm proud. You've got a full time job as a driver!" Marsalis praised the young man.

"Thank you, Corina has impressive skills for her age and I was proud she was able to help." Lelio understated himself, being self aware of the Uncle. Also, there was no way he was going to mention that he admired her. No need for misunderstandings.

::End Flash Back::

"Did you get lost in your thoughts again?" Corina asked, not at all bothered by his driving.

Lelio smiled, somewhat embarrassed. "You really shouldn't get so lost in your head, Crush." Corina continued, not looking at him.

Lelio was still embarrassed but laughed it off, "Corina Where did your uncle want me to drop you off at?"

They were within 2 blocks of the school "Just pull in this alleyway" Corina quickly stated.

"Wait, what? Why?" Lelio said quickly, almost a blur of words. "You'd rather have me seen at school in this car?" Corina laughed mocking Lelio playfully.

"Yeah this car's armor is a dead give.." Lelio put it bluntly.

"You think?" Corina chuckled, slightly mocking in pitch.

Corina hopped out of the car turning to grab her backpack and textbook for history. "Shoot, it's already 8:00. I wonder if they'll buy having to walk because the car broke down. No, that wouldn't be possible. Ah, I rescued a kid from bullies…" Corina muttered to herself.

"Is that good or bad?" Lelio asked, questioning her about the time, amused by her mumbles.

"Not good. But, not bad. The teacher owes me a favor, so I can work this." Corina chuckled darkly. Already adjusting her look some. She unpinned a few strands of hair and casually ruffled the loose tresses. She then added a few tears to her uniform.

Lelio shifted. He knew that chuckle well. Corina's evil twin was coming out to play. "I really don't need to know. But, why are you ripping the uniform?"

Corina grinned as she carefully used her nails to add light scratches to her arms and legs. "In case I run into anyone before I make it to the classroom. Got to make it look realistic after all." She then used a knife to add a few holes to her bag, before ruffling through the bag to make it look unorganized and messy. She waved at Lelio before running out of the alley and towards her school.

Lelio, deciding he really didn't want to know, shifted gears and took off, made a sharp turn closing the door Corina left open. Lelio turned the radio on to Liberty Rock Radio station as he placed his sunglass on.

The sun had just risen and it was fairly warm considering it's near winter.

Lelio saw a pretty girl walking through Broker, she seemed almost lost. He pulled up next to her, and honked. "Hey need a ride?" He asked caringly, opening the passenger's door for her. The girl got in.

"Are you lost?" Lelio questioned her, she looked young but, in her early 20s. She seemed slim, almost shy of being healthy.

"I'm not lost." Her light hazel eyes grew. She shifted, obviously not comfortable around him. She placed her hand delicately on Lelio's leg. "Fancy looking car you have here."

"Okay. Well I'm Lelio. Do you have a place I can take you,? Home? Hotel? Family?" He asked her ignoring her flirting.

"Oh I'm Claire, and I don't have anywhere to really go." Claire said, scooting closer to Lelio.

Well, Lelio thought to himself, she's pretty good at masking her nervousness. This is obviously a new career for her. Poor choice of career though.

"You look real strong," Claire tried, making her voice sound breathy. Her eyes were closed halfway, and she watched him beneath her eyelashes.

"Thank you, you may want to buckle up." Lelio again ignoring her. Maybe someone had trained her, and it wasn't a career choice. Maybe she had no choice. You see it all the time. Like the movie, "Taken".

Lelio pulled into a better part of town, near Dukes Expressway.

"Alright Claire, nice meeting you. Please do something with yourself." He said handing her a number to call. "If you need any help or just a friend to talk to, I'm here."

Claire look at him with a smile, noticing the rolled up twenty dollar bills. "Thank you." Relief coated her words. So, she had been just as uncomfortable as him with the situation.

"Claire be careful, please do something with yourself?" He asked her caringly.

Lelio hated seeing people sell their bodies, his mother was the reason behind that, she was killed by her pimp, when he was 11.

"Lelio thank you.. Not many people tried to help me, or anyone who needs it. This city is full of assholes… Again thank you." She thanked him kissing his forehead before exiting the car.

Lelio drove off after she was out of sight. He stopped at Brucie's Auto Shop, to pick up a new toy. "Brucie, stop working out!" Lelio yelled, the man was clearly hopped up on steroids.

"Lelio! How's the F620 treating you?" Brucie knew that Lelio could care for the car on his own after all Lelio had worked on cars with his cousins growing up.

"Lelio you're going to love this!" Brucie shouted, ignoring the fact that they were in the same room, waving for Lelio to follow him.

"If you're going to be like your orange midget of brother, please keep it in your pants!." Lelio was being a smartass, knowing Brucie was the better of the two. He followed Brucie without much complaint otherwise.

"NO!" Brucie yelled defensively "It's that toy you wanted."

"Oh you mean the Spike Strips, that deploy from the trunk?" Lelio commented not having to second guess.

"Yes that." Brucie sighed. Sometimes he wondered about Lelio's sense of humor. Seriously, would it hurt the kid to pretend to be excited just once?

After a few hours, Lelio decided to leave. He had gotten what he needed and some food too on the way home.

Lelio drove to his house in Hove Beach. He hated it, however it was home.

::Chapter 1 Finished::

Lelio: Yay! Rootbeer!

AAL: This isn't a restaurant. Go grab it yourself. Anyways, anyone who is a fan of my personal stories, you know who you are, lynch him. He's one of the main reasons I haven't really worked on mine.

Lelio: Stop the monologue! (looks at what she types) gulp. Bye! runs and hides.

AAL: waves happily at readers. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

::Chapter2::

Lelio opened tired eyes as his cell phone went off. It wasn't Corina calling, her ringtone was currently "One-Winged Angel" from FFVII. No. The ringtone currently playing was "The Doom Song" from "Invader Zim". This meant it was someone he didn't know, or someone he didn't care about.

He decided to answer, it was a very panicked girl. She sounded as if she was scared and in tears. Lelio calmly asked "Claire is that you? What's going on?" It could only be Claire with that voice.

"Help me! He's trying to kill me! I'm near the Gentleman's Club in Bohan." She rushed the words out in panic and hung up.

Lelio grabbed his keys as he made for the apartment's door. He paused glancing down, "I should get some pants on." He mumbled to himself.

His girlfriend, Fauna, was still laying in bed. She looked up with glazed jade green eyes. "Where you going babe?" Her curled blonde hair a mess and green eyes wide awake now with curiosity. She got up covering herself in the sheets.

"A friend is in trouble. They need my help." He sighed. Lelio tucked his gun into his jacket.

"Do you really need your gun?" She asked worried about his safety as she held him in a hug, her arms like a cage around his neck.

"I don't know if I need it yet." He said kissing her forehead before exiting the apartment.

He rushed to his car. He frowned as he got into his car. Some kid must have been near it. There was a strawberry ice cream stain. His Sultan was his everyday driver and he started the engine before peeling out. He drove towards The Broker Bridge. He was going to cut through China Town, then rush through the east side of Algonquin so he could skip the tollbooth.

He pulled up to the Club and rushed around to the alley. Claire was being mugged, but she had obviously done some damage in the time it took him to get there. One thug noticed him and attacked, punching Lelio in the face. Lelio aimed a high kick, sending the thug into the wall opposite and, in the same move he pulled out his gun, taking aim. There were two more gang members. He fired, shooting one in the leg. He shot the other in the arm. They both fell to the ground cursing in pain. Obviously, they were grunts and not used to being shot. He shot them point blank in the head, and dropped his broken sunglasses.

Claire hugged him in relief. "Thank you!"

Lelio pulled her to his car, shoving her into the passenger seat. He slid across the hood of his car. Seeing his window open, he briefly considered trying Corina's signature move, but decided against going into the car through the wind. He opened the door before sliding into the seat closing the door with a slam. Claire was already buckled in. Lelio tapped the gas pedal and soon they were out of the area.

"Claire what happened?" Lelio asked breathing deep. He was just coming down from the adrenaline high.

"Well, those thugs were saying that I owed them some money, but I've never seen or heard of them before." She said catching her breath. Finally calming down from the panicked state she had been in previously.

Lelio drove her to Middle Park East, and gave her a 9MM. "Claire use it ONLY if you really need to." Lelio said carefully but caringly, his eyes showing how serious he was. She tucked the gun into her purse.

"Thank you again." She went to kiss him on cheek. Lelio not wanting to be rude but feeling uncomfortable, accepted it.

"Be more careful Claire. You should really choose another career path." With that Lelio drove off, heading home. Hopefully, no one would call him for the next twelve hours. He was extremely tired all of a sudden.

Lelio pulled into his parking space, though it was a block further than it should be, then got out of his car and closed the door of his Sultan.

He walked inside his apartment building, pausing so he could check his mail. "Bill, bill, bill, bill, bill, junk. Junk. False advertisement. Ohhhh! What's this?" Lelio opened the dark violet and thick envelope. Pulling out the envelope's contents he stared in horror. It was a miniature book. Not just any book. A mini Karma Sutra book. He opened it to the business card. Glancing at the card, and trying to ignore what the poorly drawn people were doing, He growled.

The card said:

_Hi Leli!_

_Thought you could use some pointers. My favorite is page 15. Enjoy._

_Mori._

Lelio tossed the book and card in the nearest trash bin. He would shoot the bastard. Bloody midget.

He walked upstairs to his apartment. Before he reached the door, Fauna had swung the door open and glared at him. Fauna was not a happy camper. She was wearing his old track shirt and shorts. Her hair was a mess. "What the hell!" Fauna inquired with a deadly tone, angry and puzzled by his state. "Whose Blood is that?"

"Fauna I got jumped trying to help somebody, and I shot them." He said bluntly.

"You always have to be a knight in shinning armor?" She laughed. Throwing her arms around Lelio she laid a kiss on his cheek.

Lelio grinned sleepily at her. "I'm extremely tired. Want to take a nap?"

Fauna hopped on the bed, uncaring that she was still wearing his clothes. Lelio got in next to her after turning off the lights. They were soon cuddling up under a blanket, warm despite it being cold, drafty, and no working heater.

Lelio woke to the smell of bacon and fresh brewed coffee. Lelio looked at his watch. "It's Tuesday?" He paused "Hun what bay is it?" He slurred.

"Don't you mean day, babe?" Fauna giggled as she walked by and laid breakfast on a nearby T.V. dinner table.

"I said day?..." Lelio's glazed eyes drifted to the time. It was 11am. "Hun did you switch off my alarm?"

"Yes it went off at 1:15am. Did you mean for that?" Fauna asked trying not to laugh.

Lelio took a bit of food. "I have a meeting at two." His words were muffled as he tried speaking around the food.

Fauna wiped his cheek. "Babe slow down, and don't talk with your mouth full" She scolded.

"I'll be okay." Lelio assured her taking another bite then choked on said food.

"See. Now slow down. I don't want to do CPR on you with your morning breath." She joked as she walked to the sink.

"Ha ha! Yours ain't any better." He walked over dropping his plate in the sink, as his kissed her. "I should get ready to go." Lelio grabbed his towel and clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT'S A HUGE ROACH!" Lelio yelled, which was followed by stomping noise. "OW!"

Lelio began cursing as he hopped out of the bathroom holding the injured foot.

Fauna was laughed out loud at his antics. "Babe, you okay?" She could barely get the words out.

"No..!" Lelio cried as he went back into the bathroom.

Fauna heard the shower start, she turned on her music. She heard Lelio's phone ring just over the music. She walked over to Lelio's dresser and picked it up. "Corina? Who is Corina?" She asked herself more jealous then anything. She cleared the miss call, and set the phone down. She continued to wash the dishes.

The shower stopped. "NOT AGAIN!" Lelio yelled "The bastards should pay rent!" He walked out, dressed and dripping wet hair. Muttering about roaches under his breath.

Lelio grabbed his phone and keys he walked to the door, snatching his jacket with his other hand.

Fauna jumped in front of him. "Hey hotshot, don't forget to say goodbye." She made her voice breathy.

"Alright." Lelio said, laying a kiss on her forehead. Lelio was almost a foot taller. Being 6'2, he was taller then a lot of people.

Lelio continued out of the door, he began to wonder why Corina hasn't called yet.

His landlord stopped him "You owe me rent!" slamming his clipboard in the wall.

"No, I just paid it" Lelio said slipping the rent pay in his landlords door slot.

"Ok, thanks." The landlord mumbled with anger.

Lelio walked to his car, opened the door and got in. "Oh no." He noticed a parking ticket. He got out and closed the door, immediately rushing to grab the ticket and stuff it in his pocket. He ran a hand through his hair checking the curb with his eyes.

"You got to be kidding me?" He sighed. "Its not even near the red zone!" Lelio got behind the wheel deciding to burn the ticket later where there were no witnesses.

Lelio drove to meet Corina and her uncle at the mansion. On the way he got stuck in traffic jam, which was caused by a cab that had rolled over a van. "Idiots!" Lelio backed up, and aimed for a dirt ramp that he had caught a glimpse of earlier quite glad that there were no cars behind him just yet. He ramped over the crashed cars.

"That's better!" Lelio chuckled.

Lelio finally arrived at the mansion. He spotted Corina as he got out of his car. She was dancing on the roof. "What the hell?" Lelio sighed.

"Why are you dancing up there?" Lelio asked bluntly, shouting at the top of his lungs to be heard.

"The ball room floor is being waxed!" Corina yelled over her music. "Besides, what better place to dance then the roof?" Corina went back to dancing.

Marsalis waved Lelio inside. Lelio walked to Marsalis' office a three feet behind Marsalis. "What's up?" Lelio asked after he closed the door and took a seat before Marsalis' desk.

"I want you to teach Corina how to drive." Marsalis stated calmly as he poured himself a drink.

Lelio's jaw hit the floor. What madness was Marsalis speaking. "What!" Lelio said completely shocked.

"I'll take that as yes." Marsalis handed him a key leaving Lelio no choice.

Lelio left the office ten minutes later despondent. No amount of begging had gotten him out of it. He was doomed by a moment of horrified shock.

"Wha'cha doooing?" Corina imitated the girl off "Phineas and Ferb" as she popped up beside Lelio.

Lelio fainted.

"Leli, are you alright?" Corina asked poking him with a fire poker.

Lelio swung his legs around and hopped up. "Lets go." He declared trying not to cry.

"Otay." She smiled. Corina began to hum under her breath.

Lelio got into the passenger seat of a lilac Futo GT. "Get in the driver's seat Corina." He ordered.

"You're the driver, not me." Corina said skipping around the car and getting in the passenger seat after pushing him into the driver's side uncaring that she was sitting on his back.

Lelio knew this would be difficult, but he had no idea it would be like this. He barely stopped himself from sniffing. "Your uncle wants me to teach you how to drive."

"Okay!" She cheered and slid to driver's seat. She pushed him out of the passenger seat and then slammed the door closed. It was followed by an ominous click from both doors.

Lelio was not amused. "Cor-i-na!"

Corina then buckled up. Placed the key in the ignition, turned on the radio to the CD player, turned in her sheet, and did a quick turn before speeding off.

Lelio stood there frozen. He let out a short "Meep!" There was no other way to describe the trouble he had just gotten into.

Corina drove around LC jamming to her tunes. "_If I die young; bury me in satin; lay me down on a, bed of roses; sink me in a river, at dawn."_

"ICE CREAM!" She swerved into the parking lot uncaring of oncoming traffic.

"I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!" Corina sang. "_Gather up your tears; keep them in your pocket…"_

She parked the car smoothly and slipped out the door after turning the car off. **Beep, beep**.

"Yummy." Corina stared at the menu with wide slate blue eyes. She licked her lips as she moved up to the counter. "I want a chocolate waffle cone with 3 scopes and sprinkles!"

After several minutes Corina was handed her order. "Here you go, that will be $2.50." The clerk said. "By the way, you look a little young to be driving. How old are you? 13?" The clerk asked.

Corina paused and licked her lips. "I just turned 15." She slapped a credit card on the counter. How rude?

The clerk thought she was lying about her age. "I.D. Please?" The clerk asked.

Corina pulled out a small purse, and ruffled through it. "Ah, here it is." Corina handed the clerk her I.D.

The clerk rang her up. Seeing that she was telling the truth he handed the I.D. back without a word. Corina grabbed ID and her credit card. She stalked out the door, making small pleased sounds as she ate her ice cream.

Heading to her car she unlocked her car and hopped on the roof. Sitting there she happily ate her ice cream slowly. Ignoring the drips that fell from her spoon on to the car door leaving streaks behind as they trailed to the ground.

::Chapter 2 Still WIP::


End file.
